gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Neuigkeiten und Bekanntmachungen/@comment-3330312-20141017115612/@comment-25385890-20150506003742
Achja, hier war ja noch was. Bin zwar nicht sonderlich motiviert, diese Diskussion weiterzuführen, da dein Diskussionsstil ziemlich unangenehm ist, was du auch mit dem Meme oben mal wieder unter Beweis gestellt hast, mache aber noch einmal eine Runde mit. HideAndSeek sagte: Du irrst, wenn du glaubst, dass der Sonderfall, der eine Erwähnung erfordert vor dem Normalfall steht, der keiner Erwähnung bedarf. Auf diese Weise kann man wohl kaum argumentieren. Damit kann man nämlich alles Mögliche behaupten, was nicht in den Büchern steht (weil es angeblich so normal sei, dass es keiner Erwähnung bedürfe). Halten wir fest: Du kannst keinen einzigen Fall nennen, bei dem in Friedenszeiten die Lady eines Hauses einen Mann geheiratet hat und die Kinder den Namen des Mannes angenommen haben, sodass das Haus der Lady entweder ausgestorben ist oder den Anspruch auf seinen Sitz verloren hat. Das Haus Hayford als Beispiel ist ziemlich unbrauchbar, da diese Hochzeit von den Lannisters in Zeiten des Krieges durchgeführt wird und einzig und allein den Zweck hat, die Ländereien der Hayfords unter direkte Kontrolle zu bekommen. Doch kannst du offenbar nicht eingestehen, dass du meine These "Wenn eine Lady aus eigenem Recht regiert und der Fortbestand eines Hauses im Interesse der Beteiligten ist, kann der Sohn der Lady den Namen seiner Mutter annehmen" nach derzeitigem Stand nicht widerlegen kannst und sie sogar durch Beispiele der Gegenwart und Vergangenheit untermauert wird (Anya Waynwood, Arwyn Oakenhart, Maege Mormont, Agnes Blackwood; diesen allen einen nichtadeligen Gemahl anzudichten ist zwar bequem, allerdings kein Stück fundiert). HideAndSeek sagte: Ich sage, du widersprichst deinem eigenen Konzept, weil es für meine Argumentation nicht erforderlich ist, mich auf eine namenlose Masse "most would say" zu berufen. Die Vorstellung "Tochter des Lords vor Bruder des Lords" ist nichts, was du aus den Büchern mitbekommen hast, da sie der Grundintention von Martin widerspricht, die du selbst oben angeführt hast. Es lässt eher vermuten, dass du mit scheinbar eindeutigen Äußerungen Fakten schaffen willst, für die es keine Grundlage gibt. Falsch. Siehe Jon Snows (sein Bastardstatus und seine Mitgliedschaft bei der Nachtwache haben absolut nichts damit zu tun, was er zu den Erbfolgeregeln von Westeros weiß, er wurde wie seine Geschwister ausgebildet) und Alys Karstarks Worte hinsichtlich der Karstark-Geschichte. Sogar Arnolf selber erkennt die Notwendigkeit an, seinen Sohn mit Alys zu verheiraten, um den Anspruch seiner Linie zu legitimieren. Und auch Kevan zweifelt keine Sekunde an Cerseis Anspruch auf Casterly Rock, nur an ihren Fähigkeiten. Darfst mir aber gerne die Buchstelle zeigen, wo von dem Konzept (nicht der praktischen Umsetzung) "Bruder des Lords vor Tochter des Lords" die Rede ist. HideAndSeek sagte: Ich habe bedacht, dass Ser Arys Eichenherz der Sohn von Lady Arwyn Eichenherz ist, allerdings beurteil ich die Sachlage und Suche nicht verzweifelt nach irgendwelchen Beispielen, an deren Aussagekraft es dann mangelt, denn wie dir sicherlich bekannt ist, ist Ser Arys nicht nur der jüngste Sohn von Lady Arwyn, sondern auch ein Ritter der Königsgarde, womit er kein Bestandteil der Erbfolge ist und der älteste Sohn von Lady Arwyn Eichenherz das Erbe antritt. Sie dient somit nicht deiner Argumentation. Es spricht nicht für dich, mir eine verzweifelte Suche nach Beispielen vorzuwerfen, während du erst gar keine liefern kannst. Richtig, der älteste Sohn tritt das Erbe an. Die Nennung von Ser Arys selber diente nur dazu, einen potenziellen Status seiner Mutter als Regentin zu verwerfen (welchen du eingebracht hattest). Aber in besagtem Fall hat Lady Oakenheart nicht nur geerbt, sie hat sogar ihrem Sohn ihren Namen weitergegben. Und dass der jüngere Sohn den Namen seiner Mutter, der ältere aber den Namen seines Vaters annehmen würde, ergibt überhaupt keinen Sinn, sofern sie nicht beide unterschiedliche Ländereien erben. Was hier ja offensichtlich nicht gegeben ist. HideAndSeek sagte: so würde ich dir empfehlen die Definition des Wortes grundsätzlich zu prüfen Na, dann machen wir das doch einmal: 2. a. einem Grundsatz folgend, entsprechend; aus Prinzip, ohne Ausnahme b. eigentlich, im Grunde, im Prinzip, mit dem Vorbehalt bestimmter Ausnahmen; im Allgemeinen, in der Regel Du hast es nun in der zweiten Variante gebraucht. Was legitim ist, aber missverständlich sein kann. Bevor du mir also Nachhilfe in der deutschen Sprache erteilst, solltest du vielleicht selber mal Dinge überprüfen. The Sword of the Morning sagte: Und auch die Frauen der Targaryens hatten es eher schwer und wurden entweder übergangen (Rhaenys von Aemon, Daena, Vaella von Daeron) oder bekämpft (Rhaenyra). HideAndSeek sagte: Zuletzt die Targaryens, wobei du die Reihenfolge falsch darstellst, denn alles begann und endete mit Rhaenyra Targaryen, The Sword of the Morning sagte: Es hat keinesfalls mit Rhaenyra angefangen, sondern mit Rhaenys von Aemon. Und es hat auch nicht mit Rhaenyra geendet, sondern mit Vaella von Daeron. HideAndSeek sagte: Weder Rhaenys Targaryen noch Vaella Targaryen trugen jemals den Titel Königin Offenbar ist es nötig, zu diesem Thema die entsprechenden Zitate zu posten, weil du da konsequent an meiner Ausgangsaussage vorbeischreibst. Ich habe überhaupt nichts zu Königinnen geschrieben. Drei Prinzessinnen wurden übergangen, eine Königin bekämpft. Die erste Person, die übergangen wurde (mit der die Geschichte des Übergehens also begann), war Rhaenys. Die letzte übergangene Person (also die Person, mit der die Geschichte des Übergehens geendet hat) war Vaella. Dass es nie einen offiziellen Beschluss zur Enterbung, ja nicht einmal einen Beschluss zur Erbfolge gab (alle Männer vor allen Frauen oder dergleichen), ist seit The World of Ice and Fire klar. Besagtes SSM ist übrigens alles andere als zuverlässig, wenn man sich ansieht, dass der Verfasser sogar Aussagen von GRRM erfunden hat. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass die SSMs nur semi-canon sind und immer hinter den Büchern zurückstehen, da GRRM gewisse Details im Laufe der Jahre ändert. Der Rest deines Postes sind entweder unwürdige Unterstellungen oder Verweise auf irgendwelche Erbrechte oder Behauptungen ohne Buchbezug. Die Behauptung, Jon Arryn hätte Harry anerkennen müssen, ist durch absolut nichts gedeckt. Harry war ein legitimer Enkel von Jons Schwester und nach Robert nächster in der Erbfolge. Da muss man überhaupt nichts anerkennen, das ist eine Tatsache, ganz abgesehen davon, was in der Situation politisch am klügsten gewesen wäre. Dass Harry den Namen des Hauses Arryn annehmen würde, wird durch Baelishs Aussage unterstützt, dass die Lords des Tals nach Roberts Tod Harry als ihren "Jungen Falken" anhimmeln würden. Der Falke ist das Wappentier der Arryns und symbolisiert eine Zugehörigkeit zu diesem Haus (ebenso wie der Drache für die Targaryens, der Bär für die Mormonts und der Wolf für die Starks). Einen Hardyng würde man aber nie als Falken bezeichnen. Aber vielleicht versteht Baelish ja davon genausowenig wie Jon Snow... Deine gesamten Ausführungen zum Fall Hornwood sind recht überflüssig. Fakt ist: Wird Beren zum Erben ernannt, besitzt er als Erbe denselben Status wie jeder andere auch. Stirbt Lady Hornwood, erbt Beren. Und er erbt, weil er der Erbe ist. Wie das bei Erben (unabhängig davon, wie sie an diesen Status gelangt sind), so üblich ist. Fakt ist auch: Wenn alle Beteiligten (zum damaligen Zeitpunkt offenbar Lady Hornwood, Lord Leobald Tallhart und Robb Stark) einverstanden sind, kann eine Person einen anderen Namen annehmen, um die Linie des Hauses, dessen Erbe diese Person ist, fortzuführen. HideAndSeek sagte: Nun, da du deine Äußerungen über Cregan Stark konkretisiert hast, lohnt sich keine weitere Ausführung meinerseits, weil es die rein männliche Erbfolge bestätigt, eine Norm innerhalb bedeutender Häuser. Bei den Starks offenbar eine Norm. Bei anderen Häusern offenbar nicht. Siehe Jeyne Arryn. Siehe Rhea Royce (ich gehe davon aus, du wirst die Bedeutung dieses Hauses anerkennen). Siehe Cersei Lannister und Cerelle Lannister.